


Whoa, Beautiful And A Bitch

by sleepdeprivedbisexual



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedbisexual/pseuds/sleepdeprivedbisexual
Summary: lin is bored and annoyed at a party. kya wants to talk shit. someone gets a crush.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Whoa, Beautiful And A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic ever and I wrote it at like 2 am. it has like no editing so it's probably confusing, but I hope you like it!

Lin couldn’t help but think how utterly beautiful Kya looked. A few loose strands of hair falling own the sides of her face, her eyes sparkling in the bright lights, a smile so bright Lin’s heart stopped for a second everything she looked at her. It annoyed Lin. She was absolutely not at the party to develop a crush on her ex’s older sister. She was here to sulk in the corner and glare if anyone tried to get within five feet of her. Except for Kya. She could have run up and hugged Lin and all she would do was smile. Which was really dumb. And would never happen.  
Kya could, and probably would talk with anyone for hours. Lin would have been fine just watching the older girl laugh and smile and make small take over and over again. Every so often she would look over the younger of the two, and give a little smile that made Lin’s heart flutter like a butterfly. Ugh, she was getting so sappy. But the good thing was that Kya seemed to respect that Lin just wanted to sulk in her corner. Already so much better than Tenzin and they weren’t even dating.  
Tenzin had always tried to make everything better, then get angry when he couldn’t. All his spiritual training had made him too sweet and soft. Now that Lin thought about it, their relationship was always somewhat strained. Maybe that’s why, after the initial anger and rage of the breakup, Lin only had to get used to being single. Now all that was left was a bit of nostalgia for their awkward teen romance and a sliver of hatred for that Pema girl.  
Lin sighed. The ‘party’ was supposed to be a ‘Team Avatar Reunion’ for their parents, but they all had important world leader jobs, so it was just Katara, Toph, and the kids. Of course, all the air acolytes were there too, just milling around, filling up space. She had made a promise to her mom that she wouldn’t leave early, but her mom had never really cared too much. Just as she was searching for the nearest exit, a sweet voice called out.  
“Lin! Hey, how are you?” Kya said in her usual cheery tone.  
“Um, I’m doing fine.”  
“You sure? I’ve noticed you’ve kinda withdrawn. You haven’t insulted anyone yet.”  
“iT’s fine you dont have to worry.”  
“Look, I know my brother is an ass,” Kya lowered her voice, “ and, honestly dont know why he left you for that girl.”  
Lin was shocked. Kya, the Kya who had been late to this very event because she was talking with some old lady at a bus stop, had been mean. Not just to her own brother, but to a girl she barely knew.  
“Yu- ahem, yeah.” Spirits, Lin, you’re a mess. “I haven’t actually met her, yet,” she said trying to layer on the annoyance. Okay, not stay normal.  
“You are not missing out,” Kya continued on, talking just low enough that people wouldn’t hear. “She has absolutely no personality, except for ‘thinks she’s wife material’. I mean, look at her, you are so much prettier, by a ton.”  
Subconsciously, Lin listened to Kya rambling on, something about being a gold-digger. But most of Lin’s brain, her whole body too, had frozen because Kya thinks she’s pretty. She had tried not to start liking her, but it was far too late to stop her feelings. They were a waterfall pouring into her head and overflowing to her stomach. A dam already burst, and scrambling to collect the water wasn’t going to work. It was Like dropping her notecards and seeing them fall, knowing if she tried to grab she would probably get a papercut. All Lin could do now was take in every beautiful detail of the waterbender as she listed off every bad quality of Pema in the rudest manner possible.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! sorry it's so short.


End file.
